


Mother

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [33]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Jester noticed Beau's interest in her mom.  A drabbleFor the Prompt:Beauregard, motherFor my Night of Drabbles from Oct 2018





	Mother

“Your mom’s nice,” said Beau.

She and Jester were in Jester’s old bed in her old room.  There were a lot of things less pleasant than sharing a bed with Jester.

Jester shifted in the dark, her body soft and warm this close.  “I saw you checking her out.”

“Well, yeah.  Your mom’s hot.  Like, damn.  But, I really mean nice.  She loves you a lot.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I do.  I wish she was my mom.”

Beau paused.

“Actually, no, I don’t because then I wouldn’t have a chance for a night with that kicking bod.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome! :)


End file.
